


It's For Science!

by Lake_Toya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College/University, Cute, Established Relationship, Funny, Humour, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sharing an apartment, science nerd Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lake_Toya/pseuds/Lake_Toya
Summary: “Hey Tsukki!” Kuroo calls out to his boyfriend from the couch in their shared flat.“What is it, Tetsu? I’m trying to make our lunch.” Tsukishima calls out from the small kitchenette, but still peers over at his boyfriend, who was seemingly engrossed with his phone.“Tsukki, there’s this strange thing trending online. People are dipping their balls in soy sauce. Apparently there’s taste receptors on the testes.” Kuroo read out from his phone screen.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	It's For Science!

“Hey Tsukki!” Kuroo calls out to his boyfriend from the couch in their shared flat.

“What is it, Tetsu? I’m trying to make our lunch.” Tsukishima calls out from the small kitchenette, but still peers over at his boyfriend, who was seemingly engrossed with his phone.

“Tsukki, there’s this strange thing trending online. People are dipping their balls in soy sauce. Apparently there’s taste receptors on the testes.” Kuroo read out from his phone screen.

“What the fuck Tetsu. We’re not wasting soy sauce so you can satisfy your curiosity.” The blonde turned on his heel back to the kitchen.

“Wait, wait, wait, Tsukki! Just a bit! A small tiny bit! Like one spoon in a small bowl. Should be enough, right?”

“OH MY GOD. What is wrong with you? You’re not using one of our dishes either. That’s disgusting.”

“Oh come on, Kei. I mean you lick…”

“ENOUGH.” Tsukishima came out of the kitchen, this time, to shove his hand over his boyfriend’s face.

***

After lunch, Tsukishima gravitated towards the couch with his notes and textbook, just some reading ahead for his class the next day. 

Kuroo was surprisingly quiet, seemingly having flitted off somewhere else in the apartment. Out of the corner of his eye, the blonde saw his boyfriend head to the bathroom carefully balancing a small plastic wash basin.

Growing suspicious, Tsukishima rose from the couch and tiptoed to just outside the bathroom door.

“Oh! Weird!” Kuroo’s voice drifted from behind the closed door.

With a sinking feeling in his gut, Tsukishima opened the door to find his idiot boyfriend holding a basin of liquid to his balls. The blonde immediately facepalmed.

Kuroo noticed the blonde at the door and immediately looked up, “It’s for science! Science!”

Palm still attached to his face, resigned to the fact that his boyfriend really did it, Tsukishima replied, “Well? Do you taste anything?”

“No. That’s weird though, because the internet said there’s taste receptors there. Maybe I need to add more soy sauce. Maybe this is too dilute.” Kuroo mused, pulling the wash basin away from his genitals, and grabbing some toilet paper to dry himself off.

“Tetsu, for a self proclaimed science nerd, maybe do a bit more research before you go dipping your balls in soy sauce?” Tsukishima said with a small laugh.

“Right! Maybe someone already found the concentration needed for the taste receptors on testicles to register something.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and made his way back to the couch, intending to actually study now.

***

“So Tsukki, get this.” Kuroo was once again glued to his phone screen, seated at their small dining table just behind the couch.

“Hmm?” Tsukishima replied, distracted.

“So there ARE taste receptors there.”

“I… TETSU. WHY.”

“And they DO send signals to the brain, but it’s processed by the brain differently than the taste receptors in the mouth. Apparently the taste receptors on other parts of the body are useful to detect chemicals in the environment including the polysaccharides on bacteria.” Kuroo read out enthusiastically.

Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend. Looked back at his books. Looked at his boyfriend again. Rolled his eyes. “That’s nice Kuroo.”

“So basically you have the same taste receptors, but they have a different purpose and you don’t ‘taste’ you get a different signal.” Kuroo continued.

“So, no more dipping your balls in soy sauce water, right?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

Kuroo gave a small laugh, “No more dipping my balls in anything.”

“Good.”

“Except.”

“WHAT.” Tsukishima’s tone indicated he’d almost had enough.

“I was going to say, except maybe, you.” Kuroo grinned back and wiggled his eyebrows.

Tsukishima flipped his boyfriend off and returned to reading his book.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Or not sorry. lol.
> 
> I forgot to put up this reference link earlier: https://www.sciencealert.com/people-are-dipping-their-testicles-in-soy-sauce-so-here-s-some-science


End file.
